1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus well adapted when it is used, for example, in a video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using a video camera, it is necessary to control exposure, focus, white balance, etc. To perform this control automatically, data including Y, R, G, and B, which are obtained by taking a photograph of an object, are integrated individually, and then the data are stored in RAM as area data in correspondence with split screens. The data are transferred to a microcomputer for the video camera in order to generate signals to control the iris, focus and white balance.
When a VTR is incorporated in a video camera, it is necessary to provide a circuit to process video signals reproduced from a magnetic tape. Such a circuit must include an automatic phase control circuit (APC circuit) to control the phase of a color signal component.
Conventionally, an OPD (optical detector) circuit to process signals for control of iris, focus and white balance, is designed to be placed independently of a APC circuit to control the phase of a color signal component. As a result, the configuration is complicated, with a great number of parts, enlargement in size, and increase in cost.